Why the Guys Dont Sleep in the Same Room Anymore
by Wiachi
Summary: Duo has a nightmare and sets off a 'chain reaction'


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the G-Boys *haha thats what they 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the G-Boys *haha thats what they **

**think* * two really big men in business type suits walk in the door* **

**"Excuse us Miss but you need to come with us" "Ahh! I was only kidding! I **

**really don't own any of em'! * gets dragged out of room. after a few seconds **

**pokes head back in* "On with the story!" *gets pulled back out* **

** That night the guys all slept soundly. It was peaceful and quiet, **

**despite the occansional snores from Heero's bed. (Who would have guessed that Heero snored?) Heero, Duo, and Wufei were all sleeping in a triple bunk bed. Duo on the bottom, Heero in the middle, and Wufei on the top. Across the room Quatre and Trowa were sleeping in a double bed. Now for all you hentais out there (myself included) their heads are on opposite ends of the bed. (At least when they went to bed they were like that.) That's how the guys slept every night. Until one fateful morning. **

** First of all, Duo was having a very bad nightmare. He was in the **

**forest all alone, when he heard a very soft, "pika" come from behind a nearby tree. In his nightmare his eyes grew wide with fear. "Who's there?" he called out. Nobody answered. A couple of seconds later he heard another very faint, "pika." By now poor Duo was freaking out. After about what seemed like an hour of this, Duo came to a small clearing in the forest. There he stood alone. Until about a hundred little Pikachu came out from behind the trees to surround Duo. The young gundam pilot looked around in horror. The Pikachu were all glaring at him, red-eyed and evil. Duo started to panic. **

** Then all of a sudden the evil Pikachu started to close in on him **

**chanting, "Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika!" Duo started pleading, "No...please...stay **

**back...don't come any closer...please...no...NOOOOO!" **

** Duo sat straight up in a cold sweat. He looked over at the **

**nightstand beside his bed. A little Pikachu alarm clock was sitting on it **

**going, "Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika!" Duo screamed with shock. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Duo screamed so loud that it woke up Heero who was above him. Heero sat up so quickly that he hit his head on the top of Wufei's bed. "Ow, Damnit!" Heero cursed. Now this woke up Wufei, who sat up and smacked his head on the ceiling. The Chinese pilot held his head with both hands and rolled over to the side. Unfortunately, this had been the side with no wall on it. So naturally he fell flat on his face on the floor. You could hear a muffled, " Injustice" come from where he was laying. **

** Of course, the loud noise from Wu Fei falling in the floor up the **

**sleeping Quatre and Trowa. They both sat up simultaneously and hit their **

**heads up against each others, hard. They didn't notice the pain until a **

**couple seconds later. They then grabbed their foreheads and Quatre said **

**something you would not normally hear out of him. Let's just say it wasn't a **

**very nice word.*silence* Kay, don't know? Ummm...it rhymes with 'duck'.Know what it is now? Good. **

** Everybody looked over at Quatre and stared. After a few seconds **

**Quatre realized that everyone was staring at him. "What? It hurt." he said **

**innocently. Everyone finally took their attention away from Quatre when Wufei spoke up from his spot on the floor. "What the hell happened?" he asked. "That damn Pikachu alarm scared the shit out of me!" Duo screeched. "Heero! I thought I told you to get rid of that damn thing! You know I'm scared to death of Pikachu!" he yelled. "Sorry. I guess I forgot." Heero apologized. Actually, Heero had left the Pikachu clock there on purpose. He liked to see Duo get the shit scared out of him. That was one of his few joys that he got out of life. "Heero, get rid of that damn thing so we can go back to sleep." Trowa said. "Fine." Heero grumbled. **

** They all went back to sleep after they knew Heero had actually **

**gotten rid of the clock. And that was the last time they all slept in the **

**same room. Besides Quatre and Trowa of course! ^^ **


End file.
